


Tonight, We Are Young

by Carsonairy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, VidCon YouTube Convention, dereality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsonairy/pseuds/Carsonairy
Summary: An alternate universe where Covid-19 never happened, no such thing called "Dream SMP" ever existed. Tommy joined his fellow british streamers travelling to California for VidCon. There was many people the 16 year old had a chance to meet. Out of all of them, only one person mattered.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), TimeDeo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	Tonight, We Are Young

It was the late night and the self-proclaimed “Tommy Trusty” hasn’t slept. Well, it would make sense for some 200k sub YouTuber to do so, they could be busy editing or recording for a long-awaited video or looking through their business email. But in Tommy’s case: There was a different reason.

Tommy just ended his 5 hour long stream which was at least unusual. He just couldn’t stop streaming bragging around in his hardcore world and playing bewars in hypixel, even during his One Question Go portion of the stream. For those 5 hours, he couldn’t stop talking about VidCon. It was the 16 year old boy’s turn to join in the Anaheim event and he was super excited along with everyone else who also waited years for this opportunity to come.

The flight was around 4 A.M. and oh yeah, Philza and his wife bought the plane tickets for him and Wilbur. He also had to bring his dad along with him even if it would get things a bit awkward. You can’t really blame a teenager with trusted adult friends, parental control is needed either way because who knows if one of his close friends is an imposter.

Tubbo and Badlinu who already had unfortunate busy schedules aren’t able to come, so Tommy made sure to discord call them a couple times during the trip. Though, he had many more content creator friends coming along. So much was in store for the boy, but only one comes to mind.

His name is TimeDeo.

There is nothing more in this world than just hanging out with him. They are basically like inseparable best friends. Tommy can’t finish out a war without the help of Deo by his side using suits in the Minecraft skins with pride.

No matter what, Tommy would always drag Deo along so they could be put in the same servers and video series together. Even before streams, the 2 would end up calling each other for crazy amounts of hours per day.

He couldn't wait to see what more things they could do together now that they are actually meeting up, in real fucking life. It just makes him smile oh so widely when he thinks about it.

There was a sudden knock, "Tommy?" said a womanly voice that sounds similar to his mother. He looks at the top of his phone.

"Oh shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic to be posted on here that's Pog, anyways it's prob gonna take a whole month or more to complete this. I have exams in a week help.


End file.
